Adhesive sheet materials are becoming the increasingly popular choice for advertising or otherwise displaying graphics on signs, automobiles, buildings, and numerous other surfaces. Adhesive sheet materials typically have a display side bearing desired graphics, colors, texture, images, and/or text and an application side that is coated with an adhesive substance and allows for application to various surfaces. The adhesive sheet material is typically applied in oversized sections and then cut to the desired shape and size.
One type of adhesive sheet material, which is commonly used in the vehicle wrap industry is vinyl paint wraps. Although vinyl paint wraps are common, vehicles can be customized using a variety of adhesive sheet materials and the customization can include, but is not limited to including, body color change and/or texture change.
The adhesive sheet material is applied to surfaces that have a variety of unique features, such as contours, edges, and elements such as handles or windows. It is desirable to shape the adhesive sheet material around the surfaces' unique features. Additionally, it is desirable to cut the adhesive sheet material to create design patterns and elements on the surfaces.
Traditionally, after applying a large section adhesive sheet material, the adhesive sheet material was cut to the desired shape and size using a razorblade or knife. When using a razorblade or knife to cut the adhesive sheet material, it is easy accidentally to cut or scratch the underlying surface. In order to avoid cutting or scratching the underlying surface, the operator may cut the adhesive sheet material by using a cutting filament. Cutting filaments are increasingly becoming the popular choice in adhesive sheet material application.
Typically, the cutting filament is secured to a main web with an adhesive base (collectively “filament tape”). The filament tape is applied to various surfaces in a desired shape or pattern. The adhesive sheet material is then placed on top of the filament tape. The cutting filament is then separated from the main web and pulled through the adhesive sheet material creating an incision in the adhesive sheet material in the desired shape or pattern. The excess adhesive sheet material and main web are then removed from the surface.
Currently, the art lacks a reliable and desirable apparatus and method for releasing and/or separating the cutting filament from the main web. Often the operator must invert and carefully cut the main web from the cutting filament using scissors, a razorblade, or a knife. This process is time consuming, cumbersome, and can require multiple attempts if, for example, the cut is too shallow leaving the main web intact or the cut is too deep trimming the cutting filament as well as the main web.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tool and a method to facilitate the initiation of the release and/or separation of the cutting filament from the main web.